


Дыма без огня не бывает...

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось на заявку <a href="http://wintercaptain.diary.ru/p197228794.htm">3-21</a> со Старбакс-феста: Стив/Баки (или наоборот). К Баки возвращается память, но очень выборочно. Он вспоминает, что ходил со Стивом на танцы (что с ними были девушки, не помнит), спал с ним в одной постели, и приходит к выводу, что они были парой (полный текст заявки по ссылке).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыма без огня не бывает...

\- Мы спали вместе?  
Стив поперхивается своим кофе. Баки начинает вспоминать и часто задает Стиву уточняющие вопросы про их прошлое. И иногда Стив чувствует себя настоящим извращенцем, видя в них второй смысл, вот как сейчас. Он пристыжает себя: конечно, Баки ничего _такого_ не имел ввиду...  
\- Мы спали вместе? Раньше? - Баки повторяет вопрос и внимательно смотрит, ожидая ответа.   
\- Да, - говорит Стив, наконец, прокашлившись. - Да, - он вспоминает о сотнях ночей, что они провели, согревая друг друга своими телами, как в Нью-Йоркской квартирке, так и в палатках на войне. Похоже, этот ответ совпадает с тем, что Баки хотел услышать: он довольно кивает и идет дальше заниматься своими делами. Стив забывает об этом разговоре до вечера...

Вечером Баки заходит к нему в комнату и забирается под одеяло, проводя раскрытой ладонью по бедру Стива. От неожиданности Стив чуть ли не слетает с кровати. Баки также вскакивает на ноги и смотрит растерянно:  
\- Ты же сказал, что мы...  
\- Да. Да, - Стив подтверждает, сам не понимая, зачем сейчас лжет. - Просто я... ну, знаешь... не ожидал... Давай, Бак, ложись! - Стив ложится обратно и откидывает край одеяла, приглашая Баки. Тот ложится, но дотронуться до Стива больше не пытается...

***  
Просыпаются они в обнимку. Вернее, просыпается Стив. Он пытается осторожно выбраться из-под обнимающей его металлической руки, и, когда это ему удается, откидывается на спину. Баки что-то бубнит и переворачивается на бок. Это немного смущает Стива, то, как хорошо ему спалось у Баки на груди. Это _всегда_ его смущало. Он потирает щеку, на которой остался отпечаток металла. Спать вместе - да, в этом нет ничего нового для них, исключая смысл, который, судя по вчерашнему, все-таки вложил в это понятие Баки. Стив должен все ему рассказать. Он сделает это. Может быть, даже вечером? Или завтра? Он сделает это, обещает он себе. А пока... Нужно вставать, но он медлит. Поворачивается на бок и наблюдает, давая себе несколько минут, просто несколько минут простого наслаждения полежать рядом с Баки. Он уже жалеет, что выпутался из объятий. Кончики пальцев начинает покалывать от желания прикоснуться. Стив тянется и осторожно кладет руку Баки на талию, готовый одернуть ее в любой момент, но Баки снова что-то недовольно бубнит, хватает руку Стива, переплетая пальцы, и обнимает ей себя поперек груди, притягивая ближе. Стив на мгновение напрягается, ожидая, что Баки проснется и осознает, _что_ происходит, но потом эгоистичная мысль, что у него никогда больше может не быть такого шанса, затмевает все. Стив елозит, устраиваясь поудобнее, придвигаясь максимально близко, прижимаясь грудью к спине Баки, сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, зарывается носом в растрепанные волосы, вдыхает, наполняя легкие знакомым и родным запахом, и закрывает глаза. Впервые за все время он пропускает утреннюю пробежку...

***  
Утром Баки широко ухмыляется, наблюдая за Стивом, выходящим из душа в одних боксерах. Проходя мимо него, Стив зарабатывает одобрительный присвист и шлепок по заду. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, потому что... Ну, никто _никогда_ раньше не шлепал его по заду...  
\- Я говорил тебе раньше, что у тебя классная задница? - Баки играет бровями, но ухмылка уже не такая яркая, как была мгновение назад. Стив не может удержаться, краска заливает лицо, и он сам не может определить, от чего больше: от смущения или от удовольствия. Баки, видя его реакцию, уже открыто смеется:  
\- Вижу, что не говорил! Говорю сейчас: у тебя классная задница, Роджерс!  
\- Заткнись! - бормочет Стив, скрываясь в спальне. Проходя мимо зеркала, он замечает, что глупо улыбается...

***  
В течение дня он получает от Баки еще несколько комплиментов, от которых неистово краснеет, проклиная себя, пару объятий и случайных поцелуев в шею и макушку, что Баки дарит ему, просто проходя мимо. Стив слегка вздрагивает каждый раз, когда горячие губы дотрагиваются до него, в конце концов, для него это в новинку, но он думает, что легко может привыкнуть к этому. Ему и самому нестерпимо хочется обнять и поцеловать Баки, но он сдерживается - как сдерживался годами - потому что _он_ знает _правду_. И он боится, что Баки, когда узнает, не простит его. А он узнает, Стив скажет ему... завтра. Да, _завтра_. Потому что если Капитан Америка сильный и морально устойчивый, то Стив Роджерс, как оказалось, нет, и он не может отказать себе в удовольствии провести еще одну ночь в руках Баки...

***  
Ближе к вечеру они встречаются с Фьюри. Стив уже знает, чего тот хочет: у Клинта, Наташи и Тони особая суперсекретная миссия и они хотят взять Баки. Стив против. И вот уже полчаса они пытаются добиться от него разрешения.  
\- Всего один день, Стив! - Баки подходит, садится перед ним на корточки, кладет руку на шею и заглядывает в глаза. - Всего один день, - повторяет он, слегка приподнимается и целует Стива в губы. Легко, почти невесомо, но сердце Стива пропускает удар. - Все будет в порядке. Кроме того... - продолжает Баки, как ни в чем не бывало, но Стив уже не слышит, в ушах шумит, теперь сердце бешено колотится, пытаясь прорвать грудную клетку. Баки поцеловал его _в губы_. Прямо посреди конференц-зала. Баки поцеловал его. Поцеловал. Поцеловал. Поцеловал... В последние сутки Стив только об этом и думал, но все как всегда произошло внезапно. Он растерянно поднимает глаза и первый, с кем он встречается взглядом - это Наташа. Он смотрит на нее, потом на остальных, ждет каких-то комментариев, язвительных замечаний по этому поводу, но все, что они говорят, это "Он прав, Кэп!", "Соглашайся, Кэп!", "Мы прикроем, Кэп!". Он возвращается в реальность и говорит "нет". И ему все равно, какие были аргументы.

Домой они возвращаются молча. Баки хмурится и искоса поглядывает на него. Стив делает вид, что не замечает. Он знает, что Баки нужно возвращаться к жизни - к _работе_ \- без _опеки_ Стива. Он знает, что Баки справится. Он знает, что должен отпустить. Он просто _не может_...

***  
Когда они заходят в квартиру, Стив ждет обвинительных речей, но то, что говорит Баки, ставит его в тупик.  
\- У тебя что-то с Наташей, - Баки не спрашивает, а утверждает. Стив непонимающе смотрит на него. - Почему ты не сказал, что мы больше не вместе, что я мешаю вам? Ты мог бы просто сказать, черт возьми!!! - Баки сжимает кулаки и смотрит на Стива рассержено.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Бак?! С чего ты это взял?  
\- Да ладно, Роджерс, я не идиот! Когда я поцеловал тебя там, ты так напрягся, сразу посмотрел на нее. Надеялся, она не увидит? Боже, ты бы видел свое лицо!  
\- Баки... - Стив делает шаг к нему, но Баки поспешно отступает.   
\- Хочешь, я пойду к ней и скажу, что это все я, что это была моя глупая идея с поцелуем, что... - Баки не смотрит на него, и Стиву удается схватить его за плечи прежде, чем тот сможет отступить снова.  
\- Эй, Бак! У меня ничего нет с Наташей! - говорит он твердо, но Баки скидывает его руки и отходит. Вся ситуация абсурдна: его лучший друг ревнует его, потому что думает, что они - пара. Потому что ты позволил ему так думать, поправляет себя Стив. А он оправдывается, потому что... Стив всегда был честен. И сейчас, перед собой, он тоже должен быть честен. Потому что хочет, чтобы Баки продолжал так думать.  
\- Ты просто не... - Стив замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова, но Баки, горько усмехаясь, заканчивает за него:  
\- Не стабилен?  
\- ...не все вспомнил.  
Баки кивает каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- Это та красотка в красном платье? Ты бросил меня? Тогда?  
\- Я бы никогда не бросил тебя! - отвечает Стив, возможно, слишком поспешно, но это правда. Он бы никогда _сам_ не бросил Баки. Даже ради Пегги.  
\- Я бросил тебя? - Баки как будто читает мысли...  
\- Нет, Баки!  
\- Да брось, Стив, это очевидно! Я не слепой: ты вздрагиваешь от моих прикосновений, сам никогда не прикасаешься, когда я пришел к тебе в постель этой ночью, ты разве что не сбежал, про проклятый поцелуй я вообще молчу... Что-то не так между нами.  
\- Нет, Баки, ты все не правильно понял, я не...- но Баки останавливает его движением руки.  
\- Я иду на эту миссию, Стив, - говорит Баки обманчиво спокойно, и Стив понимает, что что бы он сейчас не сказал, это не отменит решения Баки. Он молча наблюдает за сборами и также молча провожает его до лифта, горько усмехаясь про себя: Баки обязательно пошутил бы что-нибудь про "заботливую женушку", если бы был в настроении... Они смотрят друг на друга, пока дверцы лифта не закрываются, и Стиву приходит в голову, что это похоже на последнее прощание. От этой мысли холодок пробегает по спине. Он быстрее возвращается в квартиру и подходит к окну, наблюдая, как Баки садится на мотоцикл и уезжает. Ему впервые хочется заплакать...

***  
Весь следующий день, и ночь, Стив проводит как на иголках, пытаясь побороть дурное предчувствие. Когда утром звонит Фьюри и говорит, что миссия затягивается, у Стива сжимает сердце. Совершенно не кстати в голове всплывает песня из старого французского фильма, что они с Баки недавно смотрели по рекомендации Брюса: _Легче ждать столетья, Чем четыре дня. Вдруг в минуты эти Ты забыл меня..._ Стив поводит плечами, пытаясь отогнать панические мысли...

На утро он пытается выяснить детали миссии у Джарвиса, Беннера, и даже у Тора, но они не могут помочь. От команды нет вестей и даже обычно невозмутимый Фьюри выглядит обеспокоенным. Стив чувствует, как медленно сходит с ума. Когда на третий день он врывается к Фьюри, готовый в случае необходимости выбить из него подробности миссии и ее местоположение, Джарвис докладывает о сообщении от мистера Старка и его просьбе подготовить медиков. Стив покрывается холодным потом от страха и несется на вертолетную площадку, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, не имея терпения дождаться лифта.

Когда вертолет приземляется, Стив подлетает к Баки и целует его прежде, чем даже может осознать, что делает. Баки, кажется, удивлен.  
\- Как обещали, Кэп: вернули в целости и почти в сохранности! - костюм вряд ли подлежит восстановлению, но Тони верен себе. Стив едва смотрит на него.  
\- Три гребаных дня, Старк!!! - он практически орет, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не метнуть в него щит. Он дрожащими руками бегло осматривает Баки. У того большая шишка на голове, повреждена живая рука и он хромает. Ничего, с чем бы они не справились, облегченно вздыхает Стив и, уткнувшись носом в шею Баки, бормочет: "Три гребаных дня...". Они стоят так несколько минут, и Стив благодарен Баки, что тот не отстраняется, давая ему возможность успокоиться и придти в себя. Когда один из медиков прерывает их, Стив проводит рукой по спутанным волосам Баки и, наклонившись, теперь уже сознательно целует его. Шокированное выражение лица Баки он старательно не замечает...

***  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - после всех медицинских процедур и бесконечных отчетов, на которые Стив по пятам таскался за Баки, они, наконец, у себя дома, в кровати: Стив, насколько это возможно, чтобы не потревожить его больную руку и ногу, практически лежит на Баки. Он больше не ищет себе оправданий. Он провел эти три дня как в аду, не зная, где Баки и что с ним, и теперь просто наслаждается его присутствием рядом. Вопрос застает его врасплох.  
\- Делаю что? - он приподнимает голову, целуя Баки в плечо, и заглядывает в глаза. То, что он там видит, заставляет его занервничать.  
\- Это! - Баки привстает, отстраняя Стива от себя, и показывает на них пальцем. - Иногда, знаешь ли, оказывается полезно получить удар по голове, - поясняет он. Это значит только одно - он все вспомнил, понимает Стив. - Мы никогда раньше _не были_ "вместе", - подтверждая его догадку, говорит Баки. Это значит, _все_ закончилось. Баки ждет какого-то ответа от него, но Стив не в силах что-либо произнести, пытаясь побороть какое-то иррациональное разочарование и обиду на то, что Баки все _вспомнил_.  
\- Черт возьми, Стив!!! Ты разве не понимаешь, что рано или поздно я бы захотел... ну... - Баки делает неопределенный жест рукой, пытаясь донести до Стива свою мысль, но Стив и так понимает, о чем он, - ...б _о_ льшего!   
Стив кивает. Конечно, он понимает. А еще он понимает, что не сможет объяснить Баки, что он _уже_ хочет большего. Что, по сути, всегда хотел. Поэтому все, что он может из себя выдавить:  
\- Мне жаль, Бак...  
\- Когда ты собирался мне рассказать? - Баки устало вздыхает.  
Еще три дня назад Стив бы ответил "вечером", он бы ответил "завтра", но сейчас... Он полагает, что это не тот ответ, что Баки хочет услышать, но Стив всегда честен. Поэтому он отвечает:   
\- Никогда! - и ждет приговора. Баки долго молча наблюдает за ним. Стив чувствует его пристальный взгляд, но не в силах поднять глаза, боясь того, что может в нем увидеть.  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался, откуда у меня вообще появились подобные мысли? - наконец тихо говорит Баки. - Дыма без огня не бывает, Стив...  
\- Ты... - пораженно выдыхает Стив, чувствуя, как в груди начинает теплиться надежда.  
\- ...выдал желаемое за действительное, - заканчивает за него Баки, нервно пожимая плечами. Он откидывается обратно на спину и снова вздыхает. - Уже поздно, Стив, давай спать.  
Стив снова кивает, чувствуя себя китайским болванчиком. Он считает, ему, наверное, следует уйти на диван, но когда он собирается слезть с кровати, видит, как Баки похлопывает ладонью по простыне рядом с собой, приглашая вернуться на прежнее место. Стив неверяще смотрит на него.  
\- Давай спать, - повторяет Баки, глядя ему в глаза, и Стива не надо приглашать дважды. Он укладывает голову Баки на грудь и обнимает его, возможно, слишком сильно. Но Баки ничего на это не возражает, и Стив не может сдержать широкую улыбку.  
\- Боже, Стив, перестань сиять, как тысяча свечей! Ночь на дворе, ты мешаешь людям спать! - Баки закатывает глаза в притворном раздражении, а Стив тихо смеется. Он зарывается лицом Баки в грудь, не в силах удержаться, чтобы не оставить пару поцелуев:  
\- Я постараюсь!   
Баки фыркает на это, а Стив продолжает улыбаться.

Утром он снова пропускает пробежку...


End file.
